RTX Red Rock
RTX Red Rock is an action-adventure game developed and published by LucasArts for the PlayStation 2. It was announced and later canceled for the Nintendo GameCube. Plot Aliens of unknown origin, known simply as LEDs (Light-Emitting Demons) launch an attack on Earth, resulting in heavy casualties on both sides. Earth comes out of the fighting victorious, but advanced US intelligence discovers that the LEDs have invaded Earth's colony on Mars. Believing that the LEDs intend to launch another attack on Earth, but unsure how to deal with the problem, the US army chief decides to send in an RTX (Radical Tactics Expert) to properly evaluate the situation. This brings him to Major Wheeler. Wheeler undertakes the mission, despite his fear of Mars and goes off along with his robotic sidekick IRIS. Characters Major Eugene Zeno (E Z) Wheeler Wheeler is the grandson of Augustus Wheeler, the founder of the colony on Mars. Wheeler had initially intended to join the colony, but his application was rejected because the officers thought he might be too aggressive. To some extent the claim is true, as Wheeler has a history of not always following the book and improvising. Wheeler has a metallic arm and an electronic eye that allows him to see at four different levels. His red eye is infra red, his green eye allows him to access maps, his blue eye lets him see all electronic devices and his purple eye shows him extraterrestrial landmarks. Wheeler is adept at the use of most weapons. Wheeler's arm also allows him to carry along a torque wrench, grapple hook, taser, plasma torch, and catapult. He is ranked fourth on Game Informer’s list of "the top 10 worst character names.""The Top 10 Worst Character Names," Game Informer 188 (December 2008): 22. IRIS Iris is Wheeler's robotic companion, and is programmed to have a strong feminine personality. She appears to be an orange haired woman with a rather dynamic personality. Iris helps Wheeler throughout the game by opening doors, overriding passwords, restoring systems, etc. Although she claims not to, Iris shows a strong dislike, distrust and possibly, jealousy of Cimmeria. She often comments throughout the game about Cimmeria's motives. (Chief Colony Officer) Cimmeria Rajan Cimmeria is the chief colony officer on Mars. It is Cimmeria who sidetracks Wheeler from his original mission of surveying things at the Phobos Station to actually coming down to the planet Mars itself. When the LEDs attacked, Cimmeria and several refugees were trapped at the Kuztnetsov Diamond Mine. Cimmeria has a robotic sidekick named MEL, who helps her in about the same way that IRIS helps Wheeler. At some points in the game, Cimmeria uses language that would be considered foul. Cimmeria helps Wheeler in getting information and also frees him when he is trapped by Boris on his way to getting to an LED ship. Unlike Wheeler she doesn't have the added advantage of a cybertronic arm, or eye, but she seems quite adept at using LED weapons. Boris Dezurov Boris is a sergeant who resides at the colony. After the LEDs attacked all his fellow colonists were either killed or in hiding, and he appears to take pride in the fact that, technically, he is now in charge. Boris is an old man, and according to him, "I'm spry, them demons can't touch me." He has several times in the game been chased and easily outruns his pursuers. Boris appears to be only partly sane, and he has in fact undertaken therapy for 'mental fatigue'. At a certain point in the game he helps Wheeler to find the Athena Computer, hoping that Wheeler will then return to earth, Upon seeing that Wheeler doesn't intend to leave he traps Wheeler at a remote part of the colony, forcing Cimmeria to come and free him. When Cimmeria does meet Boris he insists on getting a beer before helping her. MEL Mel is Cimmeria's robotic partner. He has a male personality and is very much a stereotypical robotic character, using formal speech and finding it difficult to adjust to Cimmeria's preference to call her either by her name or 'madam', rather calling her 'madam sir' Mel has about the same abilities as Iris, but he does not appear to be nearly as possessive as she is over Wheeler. References External links * Category:Video Games Category:Media